This pathological pathway leads to an excessive proliferation of tumor cells and to the formation of new vessels accompanied by the growth of primary tumors and metastases. This pathway also represents an independent mechanism of tumor resistance to preparations acting on other pathological pathways. Blocking the pathway of “fibroblast growth factor/fibroblast growth factor receptor 1” using various substances that neutralize the receptor by bonding only with domains II and IIIc thereof results in the interruption or slow-down of tumor growth. This receptor can also be used as a target for the targeted delivery of diagnostic agents as it is present in large amounts in the cells of numerous tumors.